To reduce injury in sporting events, a playing surface is sometimes provided with an underlayment system that absorbs and redistributes energy, thereby cushioning the blow when for example a player falls to the ground after being tackled. In an industrial setting, flooring systems are sometimes provided that absorb forces generated by repeated footfalls. Playground systems also require some means of absorbing energy to reduce the risk of serious injury when a child falls on the surfaces beneath and around playground structures.
Against this background, it would be desirable to provide an article of manufacture and its method of making that includes a surface underlayment system with interlocking resilient anti-slip shock tiles or modules that accommodate thermal expansion or contraction and can be usefully deployed indoors or outdoors in all weather conditions.
Ideally the tiles could be economically nested or stacked before transportation to a job site, would have a minimal installed cost; be compatible with a lower foundation and an upper surface between which they are interposed; and require little to no maintenance.